Family
by hiirei
Summary: Keluarga artinya tidak ada yang ditinggalkan atau dilupakan.


Mereka adalah keluarga. Keluarga berarti tidak ada yang ditinggalkan—atau dilupakan.

Namun kelima adiknya pergi, satu per satu, pergi meninggalkannya untuk menjalani kehidupan layaknya _orang normal_.

Hingga setahun berlalu, mereka—

* * *

Family

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Post-Episode 24.**

* * *

Osomatsu mengerti sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih anak-anak dan masih tidak dapat dibedakan, bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka tidak dapat bersama-sama lagi. Suatu saat mereka harus berpisah dan tidak bisa bermain bersama setiap hari lagi.

Dia tahu, namun bukan berarti dia menerima dan menginginkan hal itu.

Mungkin di antara mereka berenam, yang paling takut akan kata _perpisahan_ adalah Osomatsu. Dia sudah pernah merasakannya dulu, dan tentu tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Dia takut, takut kehilangan saudara-saudaranya, takut kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, takut kehilangan masa-masa bahagia di hidupnya.

Dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan adik-adiknya. Dia tidak suka belajar, tidak terlalu peduli akan nilai, karena nantinya dia tidak akan bekerja juga, untuk apa?

Dia hanya ingin menjadi kuat. Kuat agar bisa melindungi keluarganya. Kuat agar kejadian saat mereka berumur sepuluh tidak terjadi lagi—agar tidak ada orang jahat yang mengganggu mereka, tidak ada yang membawanya pergi dari adik-adiknya, dari keluarganya.

"Osomatsu," panggil ibunya, sesaat setelah keduanya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ibunya tersenyum, namun Osomatsu tahu bahwa senyum itu bukan senyum bahagia.

Siapa yang bahagia jika anaknya berhasil membuat tiga temannya masuk rumah sakit? (Walau Osomatsu menyangkal bahwa mereka bukan temannya. Dia tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang mengolok-olok adiknya.)

Osomatsu pikir ibunya akan menasehatinya, mengatakan bahwa dia harus berhenti berkelahi, bahwa dia harus mengendalikan emosinya lebih baik lagi. Namun ibunya tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menepuk tangannya pelan serta menggenggamnya sesaat, lalu berjalan menuju rumah.

Walau ibunya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia paham. Paham bahwa ibunya tidak menyalahkan dia dan dia sudah menjadi kakak yang baik—walau seharusnya tidak sampai membuat orang lain masuk rumah sakit.

Dia tahu bahwa ibunya mengerti. Dia hanya ingin melindungi adik-adiknya saja.

Namun sayangnya, dia tidak selalu bisa melindungi adik-adiknya dengan cara seperti itu.

Perlahan-lahan mereka bertambah usia, menduduki kelas yang lebih tinggi, mulai memasuki dunia _dewasa._ Osomatsu tahu bahwa nanti, ketika mereka benar-benar memasuki dunia itu, semuanya akan berubah. Mereka akan berubah.

Sayangnya tidak semua hal terjadi seperti yang diduga. Dia tidak menduga adik-adiknya akan mengikuti dirinya—yang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan tidak mendaftar ke universitas seusai SMA. Mereka tetap berada di rumah, di sisinya, namun dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini hal baik atau buruk. Baik—karena ketakutannya selama ini tidak terjadi. Buruk—karena dirinya yang menyebabkan adik-adiknya tidak hidup selayaknya orang-orang lain.

Mereka memang mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan pilihan mereka sendiri. Bahwa mereka memang tidak ingin melanjutkan ke universitas atau mencari pekerjaan.

(Bahwa Osomatsu bukanlah penyebab mereka memilih untuk berada di rumah bersamanya.)

Bertahun-tahun dia mencoba menerima alasan yang diberi adik-adiknya. Bertahun-tahun dia mencoba menikmati keberadaan kelima adiknya di sisinya. Bertahun-tahun dia mencoba melupakan bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan berpisah.

Hingga akhirnya Choromatsu mendapat pekerjaan, di saat itulah dia berpikir bahwa adik-adiknya lebih baik pergi meninggalkannya.

Bahwa lebih baik, Osomatsu mendorong mereka semua untuk menjauhinya, agar kelima adiknya itu dapat hidup layaknya orang normal.

Agar mereka tidak lagi menyandang status sebagai pengangguran, sebagai sampah masyarakat, sebagai NEET.

Dan kelimanya pun pergi.

* * *

"Osomatsu-niisan!"

Hari ini tepat satu tahun.

"Osomatsu!"

Tepat satu tahun sejak mereka pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya.

"Osomatsu-niisan, kau di mana?"

Pergi menjalani kehidupan masing-masing tanpanya.

* * *

Osomatsu menatap mereka. Kelima adiknya menatap si sulung. Tidak ada lagi yang memanggil namanya lagi—lagipula dia juga tidak menyahut. Untuk beberapa detik, tidak ada yang berbicara atau bergerak. Osomatsu memanfaatkan keheningan itu untuk menatap adiknya satu per satu.

Rasanya mereka tidak berubah.

"Osomatsu-niisan!" teriak Jyushimatsu, yang langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Dia sedikit terlonjak, namun tetap membalas pelukan adiknya.

Melihat keduanya, yang lain pun berjalan mendekati mereka, berpelukan dengan malu-malu untuk mengawali _reuni_ keluarga.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Choromatsu, tatapannya dialihkan ke sekitar ruangan, tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan si kakak.

"Baik," jawab Osomatsu dengan cengiran khasnya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik—"

"Aih, Osomatsu-niisan," sela Todomatsu, "kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar niisan sempat mogok bicara selama sebulan." Tidak berubah, adik bungsunya itu masih saja menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya berbicara seperti itu dengan nada mengejek.

Kelima adiknya kembali menatapnya. Osomatsu dapat melihat penyesalan, dan dia ingin sekali mengatakan agar mereka tidak perlu menyesal. Mereka memang seharusnya pergi, itu memang hal yang harus dilakukan. Dia berada di rumah bukanlah salah adik-adiknya—itu salahnya sendiri, yang tidak mau berusaha dan terlalu takut.

Karamatsu tersenyum—Osomatsu tidak tahu dia rindu sekali melihat senyum menyakitkan itu selama ini—dan menepuk pundaknya, "Ada alasan mengapa kami baru pulang sekarang."

Jadi ... selama ini mereka sengaja tidak pulang—setidaknya, sekadar mampir—selama setahun? Alasan apa?

"Ya! Ya! Kami punya kejutan untuk Osomatsu-niisan!" sahut Jyushimatsu, dengan senyuman lebar miliknya.

Mereka sibuk berbisik ketika Osomatsu masih memproses perkataan mereka. Kejutan? Kejutan apa? Rasanya semua hal berjalan cepat sekali—beberapa menit lalu dia akhirnya melihat kelima adiknya lagi setelah setahun berpisah, lalu sekarang mereka akan memberinya kejutan?

"Osomatsu, kau bisa tinggal denganku!" seru Karamatsu tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah menyewa tempat sendiri dan, ah, aku juga sudah mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang pas untukmu."

"Atau," Choromatsu tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Osomatsu menjawab, "kau bisa ikut denganku. Kalau kau tidak mau bekerja, setidaknya kau bisa menjaga rumah, kan?"

Ichimatsu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kau bisa juga bekerja bersamaku di cafe kucing—aku yakin bosku akan menerimamu."

"Osomatsu-niisan juga bisa tinggal bersamaku!" Jyushimatsu kembali berbicara dengan volume suaranya yang terlalu keras.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan," timpal Todomatsu, "kau juga kan bisa menemaniku ke toilet di malam hari."

Osomatsu menautkan kedua alisnya. Tunggu. Adik-adiknya ini ... menawarkan dirinya pekerjaan dan tempat untuk tinggal?

Mereka tertawa melihat Osomatsu yang tidak merespon perkataan mereka sama sekali. Dan biasanya dia akan protes jika ditertawakan, namun dia sedang tidak bisa marah.

"Kita ini keluarga, Osomatsu-niisan," ucap Choromatsu, tersenyum padanya. "Keluarga artinya tidak ada yang ditinggalkan atau dilupakan."

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata-katanya klise sekali, dan rasanya cocok karena Karamatsu yang mengucapkannya.

Selama ini, yang Osomatsu punya hanyalah kelima adiknya. Namun dia paham, dia mengerti bahwa suatu saat nanti kelima adiknya ini tidak akan selalu bersamanya. Bahwa mereka akan berpisah.

Namun hanya karena mereka berpisah, tidak berarti mereka meninggalkan atau melupakan Osomatsu.

(Mereka kembali, untuk menarik kembali Osomatsu yang selalu mendorong mereka untuk menjadi orang dewasa dengan kehidupan yang dapat diterima masyarakat.)

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

Jadi ... uh, sudah setahun sejak ... episode 24. Dan ya, saya masih kebayang episode itu (siapa suruh re-watch-). Jadi, ehem, untuk mengenang episode 24 saya bikin ini uhuk 8"))))


End file.
